


Home scents

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shinjiro is where he belongs, he's the strongest Omega that Akihiko has ever known. That doesn't change the past and the other timelines though. Not one bit





	Home scents

“Who’s a good boy? Koro-chan is. Yes he is. Yes he is.” The cooing Akihiko could hear the moment he got to the lounge. He heard the soft cooing and the whines coming from the kitchen area. He was entirely unsurprised to see Shinji giving Koromaru a good scratch while the dog whined and licked his hand. “Such a good boy.”

“And I’m not even surprised to see this.” Aki laughed as he unbuttoned his jacket. “You didn’t come to school but you’re here enjoying yourself.”

“I took time off. Don’t you know what that means?” Shinji looked up from where he was kneeling. Koromaru kept licking his face and nuzzling him. An empty bowl sat nearby. One glance towards the bowl was enough to tell him that it had been filled recently. It just had been just as recently licked clean.

“I remember.” Aki sighed as Shinji resumed patting Koromaru as though Aki was not even there. “Just thought since you were back and we solved all those problems… and dragged you back. I just thought that you were going to come back to school.”

“Mitsuru said I could have more time off.” Shinji flicked a glance at him before he stroked the dog’s fur. Koromaru’s whines got louder and he licked Shinji’s hands furiously. “I’m doing just that. Just because the rest of you guys have done-“ He made a face. “Whatever that was.”

“Saved the world.” Aki crossed his hands. “Merged the timelines.”

“Yeah that.” Shinji made a face. “Just because you guys did that and got me help and stuff doesn’t mean we hop back into things like usual. All our heads are messed up. This isn’t the time to go back to school for me. I gotta get my head on straight.”

“That’s true.” Aki shuffled his feet before he watched Shinji from the corner of his eyes. “You have all those memories to deal with and shuffle through. Not just that, there is the medication and-“ He cleared his throat. “Ah, the side effects.”

“Ken’s been pretty cool about escorting me to the facility. Koromaru too.” Shinji stroked the dog behind his ears and Koro-chan rolled over from happiness. “My body’s been a bit weird. My scent too, in a dorm full of hot heads I really don’t want to start anything. I’ll be knocking heads together all night.”

“Ken’s a tough little Alpha.” Aki swallowed. “Even tougher now. He remembers all the things you did for him. All the things you told him. He’s a little more grown up.”

“I haven’t even done the things I wanted to do here.” Shinji muttered. “Scared the crap out of me how all of you just came after me. Hunted me down. You freaked me the hell out you know?”

“The last most vivid thing I could remember about you was you bleeding in my arms.” Aki hissed. “You’re the strongest Omega that I know but you’re still a person. You’re still an idiot Shinji.”

“Normally I’d thump you in the head for that.” Shinji sighed as he got to his feet. He got a whine of protest for it and the regretful look he gave Koromaru pulled at Aki’s heart. “But my memories are back too. So I know what I did was shitty. You don’t have to forgive me, but it was my life and my decision then. It’s mine now.”

“And I don’t ever want to feel like that again.” Aki stepped forward cautiously until he was looking Shinji in the eye. Shinji had pulled himself up to his full height. “Bastard.” Aki was slow and careful as he approached Shinji’s neck. “I don’t want to be that scared and alone ever again.” He was dizzy from Shinji’s scent. When his teeth closed around his neck the taste made his head swim.

“I can’t make any promises.” Shinji said softly. Aki pulled away from his throat before he gave the exposed skin another lick. “Cut it out.” Shinji gently pushed him away. “I can’t swear I won’t look out for you and all of us again.”

“Was still stupid.” Shinji’s scent had his feeling so much calmer already. It was a rough feeling to have an argument on. All Aki wanted to do was sit down and scent Shinji all over. Not dig into the problems of what should have been done and who was stupider.

“It was dumb but only to you. To me.” Shinji sighed. He looked down at Koro—chan and sighed again. “I really felt as though that was the only choice. The only solution that I saw based on the situations were that I do what I did. If I was in that situation again I’d do it all over again. I’d go there again.” Shinji met his gaze. “I’d get shot again Aki.”

“And I hate that.” Aki’s gut clenched. “I really hate that Shinji.”

“I know.” Shinji smiled softly. “You hate it, Ken hates it. I was told Koro-chan hates it too. I’m sorry. I really am but considering how things were then. I could only stick to the plan I had. That was the only thing I could do. There was no other way to help everyone before-“ He hesitated. “My time ran out.”

“At least.” Aki stepped close and pressed his nose against Shinji’s neck. “You can’t hide your scent for a long time. I’m glad about that. Now I don’t have to worry about what your scent is hiding. You can’t walk around sick undetected.”

“Yeah.” Shinji muttered dryly. “Fun times, all the Alphas in the dorm sniff me like some deranged animal every time I walk past.”

“Because you lied.” Aki hissed. “Shinji-“

“I don’t think I could ever say sorry enough.” Shinji slipped a finger under his chin and met his gaze. “Aki… Alpha.” He whispered. “You need to let it go.”

“Don’t try to Omega your way out of this.” Aki whispered even as his eyes dipped to Shinji’s lips. “I’m mad. I’m going to be mad for a very long time.”

“That’s okay too.” Shinji whispered against his lips. “I told you don’t want to forgive me but Aki… you’re the one that decided to keep me.”

“You’re the only thing that smells like home.” Aki mumbled as his lips brushed Shinji’s. "I couldn’t let you go even if I wanted to. I’ll always come back. I’ll always want you.” He knew that Shinji allowed him to press their lips together. his head was swimming with Shinji’s unaltered scent. Until he managed to get a hold on himself. Shinji was going to be running laps around him but- that was not exactly new.


End file.
